


Taking Control

by raddxxxcore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Feels, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sub!Dean, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddxxxcore/pseuds/raddxxxcore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be the last time Dean and Cas see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

Dean was exhausted. A long night of hunting down Abaddon had left him and Sam hanging, with no new leads.  Sam had complained about the six hours of sleep he had gotten all week and passed out on the dingy motel bed, but Dean's stomach growled and screamed for sustenance.  The door lightly chimed as Dean waltzed his way through the doorway to the diner.  He sighed and surveyed the tables, groggily choosing a two-seater next to the wall.

The waitress was a young brunette that in any other circumstance would be subjected to flirtatious smiles and hollow pick up lines from him, but as he had felt for some months now, Dean had zero desire to even put up a fake connection for the sake of getting laid.

He was burnt out, exhausted, and on constant defense; thus he smiled weakly at the girl, ordered the special, some coffee, and let the girl do her job uninterrupted.  He leaned his head on his hand, stroked his temple and closed his eyes.  All he saw was visions of the road; flashes of demons, Abaddon, Crowley, amongst miles and miles of open road.  With a deep inhale followed by a low and longing sigh, Dean sat back up and centered himself.  He opened his eyes and looked forward locking eyes with Castiel.  His reaction was a choke along with a blink of disbelief.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas..." Dean whispered with a trademark smirk.  The name was like a stranger to his lips and tongue, yet sweet and comforting as it left his mouth.  It had been months since they had seen each other.  They had both been so preoccupied with their respective quests that communication was near impossible.  He felt his spirits lift instantly and his eyes glistened, just seeing the angel in front of him.  Cas's face, he saw, transformed from stoic to gentle with his reply.

They didn't need to speak, their looks said it all

_I missed you._

_I've needed you._

_Where have you been?_

"You're a sight for sore eyes, man."  Dean shook his head, still not fully believing who sat in front of him.  Cas would have laughed if his fatigue wasn't so evident.

"Y'know, old me would have asked if I could relieve your pain."  He chuckled at his own ignorance and wrestled a laugh from Dean as well.  

The waitress placed Dean's food down, looking at Cas. "Special.  Anything for you, hun?" To which he shook his head.  

Dean could feel Cas's sapphire eyes burning holes in his face as he filled his stomach hastily.  Cas couldn't help it though; his attachment to the hunter had grown exponentially since he pulled his angry, angst-ridden ass from Hell.  They had connected; they had learned from each other and beyond Sam or Bobby, Cas knew he was most trusted by Dean.

"So," Dean started, mouth full of food, "How's the angel-war going?  'Sup with that?"

"Dean...it doesn't look good.  I can't just give up, but I feel like I can't fight anymore.  I'm so tired.  Even as I've tried not to fight, their forces just take such a toll on me.  They expect leadership from me."

"I know it, man.  Just trying to push forward, myself."  Without thinking, Dean reached an arm across the table and put a comforting hand on Cas’s.  Dean was more affectionate than he led on.  He liked the thought of Cas having come to him in need support, as Cas was always there for him.  Seeing him now in front of him alleviated all his stress.  Cas's face melted; his eyes closed and a smile stretched across his face.  Dean dropped a $20 to pay for breakfast and gestured for the door.

The 7AM sun shown in their face as they got in the Impala and drove off.  It seemed like 2 hours had been more than enough sleep for Sam, as he wasn’t there when they arrived at the hotel room.  As Cas shut the door behind him, he grabbed Dean’s arm, whipping him around and forcing him against the wall.  Their faces were a mere inch apart; Dean’s shocked at the aggression behind Cas, and Cas’s full of passion.  “Cas, what’re y—“

Cas threw his hand over Dean’s mouth.  “Dean.  It’s a very serious reality that we could die soon.  Between my war with Metatron and yours with Abaddon, the likelihood of our survival is low, and I can’t just ignore the feelings I have.”  Dean’s eyes grew with surprise and excitement but before he could think about retorting, Cas pushed his lips against Dean’s.

Dean’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts.  He cared for Cas, sure, but the thought of intimacy with him had never even occurred to him.  _Fuck it._   He thought.  Cas meant the world to him and in this moment of vulnerability and loneliness having someone to hold was critical to his sanity at this point. 

He let go completely of any apprehensiveness he had, gripping at Castiel’s sides and pulling him in.  Cas’s hands were tight against the back of Dean’s neck, refusing to let him pull away.  Cas had pure lust in his eyes.  Dean was the human he was closest to.  His usual awkward emotionlessness was replaced with a burning, effervescent passion for holding Dean and touching him all over.  He wanted nothing more than to ravage him, knowing it could likely be the last time he sees him.  Dean ran with the motions, still in disbelief of what was happening; he dug his hands under Cas’s coat letting it drop to the floor as he loosened the tie.  Cas clawed at Dean’s jacket and shirt, nearly ripping them off his body as he moved Dean to the bed. 

Cas loved the control Dean gave him.  To Cas it was like a secret identity; in public, Dean was a tough as nails, aggressive, dominant hunter, but when they were alone, Cas felt Dean’s walls cave in.  He didn’t need to ask permission.  He knew Dean had put his full trust in Cas, and let his vulnerability show.  Cas took advantage of Dean’s submissive nature, throwing him onto the bed and sauntering over.  He lifted his tie over his head and threw it at Dean, who sat frozen at the art of seduction in front of him, leaning on one of his elbows and taking the tie in his other hand.  Cas slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, visually teasing the hunter who licked his lips. 

Cas had been waiting for this moment and decided to seize it wholly.  “Goddamn….Cas….” Dean whispered, eyes locked on his angel.  His husky voice sent Cas over the edge as he dove on the bed, crashing against Dean’s body.  Dean caught him, wrapping his arms and legs around Cas and leaning his body into him.  Before Dean could realize what Cas was doing, his arms were being held above his head.  He took the tie from Dean’s hands and looped first around his wrist, then around the bed post and his other hand.  Cas leaned down to kiss and nibble at Dean’s face as he struggled to take back his hands.  “Dammit, Cas…I’m not…going anywhere.”  He stated in protest.

“Well, no…not anymore you’re not.”  Cas matter-of-factly grinned.  He had mischief behind his eyes which left Dean absolutely breathless.  He had a look of power Dean hadn’t seen since he had became God, and he couldn’t help but surrendering to his intense aura.  He let Cas take control and work his way down his body.  The scruff of Cas’s face scratched against Dean’s chest, his legs still wrapped around Cas’s waist.  One of his hands wandered up Dean’s side and tickled his ribs as the other worked at unbuckling his belt.

“So sexy…” Cas whispered into his stomach, planting kisses all over his skin.  Cas’s breath drove him wild, unlike anyone he’d been with lately.  Mindless, meaningless sex was all that was; but this… _Jesus Christ,_ there weren’t enough words in Dean’s vocabulary to describe what Cas was doing to him.  Cas sent his mind into overdrive, sending swarms of pterodactyls soaring in his stomach and made him sweat at the dominance asserted on him. 

Cas had known Dean wouldn’t take much coaxing to give into him, but he was in awe at how dreamfully this was going.  His skin against the hunters was electrifying and despite his desire for control over Dean, he also genuinely wanted to satisfy him.  He wanted to take Dean’s mind off all the stresses of their lives.  He threw his boots across the room, and then did the same with Dean’s as he slid his pants off to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  Cas marveled at the body lying in front of him, chiseled by God himself, leaving the fallen angel overcome with desire.  Dean leaned his face up off the bed towards Cas with a look which begged him to come back.  He jumped and straddled Dean, pulling at his hair with one hand and gripping his erection through his boxers with the other.  Dean arched his back and grinded against him as his grip tightened.  “I waited so long to you to make a move.”  He grunted at Dean. 

“You should know better than anyone I don’t pick up hints…”  With that, Cas reached under his boxers and grabbed Dean with assertion, jerking his fast.  “Fuuuuuuuuucckkkkk Cas…” Dean Moaned.

“You like that?”  Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, brushing his nose against his cheek.  “I think you’re taking the hint now, huh?”  Dean replied with a whimper.  “You want more?”  Dean looked at him with eyes that begged as he kissed him.

“God Cas, please…”  It had only taken Dean these few minutes to realize what kind of lover Cas was.  Cas knew exactly what Dean wanted, how he wanted it and when, but he insisted Dean beg for it.  Cas was a tease, but all teasing aside, a master.  Before Dean got the word please out of his mouth, Cas was already kissing and licking the waistline of his boxers, edging them down.  He traced the V-line of Dean’s hips with the tip of his tongue, causing him to twitch and buck. 

His boxers were disregarded and Dean’s legs thrown on either side of Cas’s head.  Cas moved his head down, breathing heavily on Dean cock, but before indulging, looked up at Dean.  “Tell me you want it.”  He demanded.  The words choked the air from Dean’s lungs.

“I want it, Cas.  I want you so bad.”  Cas didn’t hesitate on taking Dean’s rock hard piece in his mouth.  Feeling the back of Cas’s through, Dean whipped his head back with a sharp inhale.  He pulled against the tie around his wrists, wishing he could put his fingers through his angel’s hair.  He bobbed his head, licking his way base to tip and back again.  He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing Dean’s senses, as he incorporated his hands with a pumping action.  “Fuck, Cas.”  He breathed, “You’re amazing…” Dean writhed against the restraint once more, begging Cas with his eyes to untie him.

“You wish I’d let you go.”  Cas hissed and licked his lips.  “But, I don’t know.”  He bobbed on and off Dean’s dick a few more times.  “If I let you go, I don’t think you’ll let me finish what I’m doing.”  He continued, hand still working Dean, then continued sucking and kissing him.

Cas could hear a smirk in Dean’s voice as he retorted.  “Only…because…I want…to repay…the favor…”  The words were breathless, surreal, and lustful.  They filled Cas up with pride and desire.  Turning Dean on and pleasing him was one of his newest, strongest goals.  He dipped down, taking Dean to the back of his throat and held him there.  Dean let out a powerful moan and squeezed his legs around Cas’s face.  Still holding Dean, Cas swirled his tongue side to side around him and dug his fingertips hard into his hips.

“Uuuuuhhnnnggg,  Casssssss, you feel so good.”  Cas moaned around Dean, pulling up and sucking.  “….so close…” With that, Cas pumped with his hands, twisting slightly and teasing him with his tongue swirling around the tip, before swallowing Dean hard, clear to the base.  Dean bucked up and held Cas tight between his legs, pulling hard against the tie with a deep moan.  Cas held him there for a moment swallowing his seed down gently and sucking off the last of his orgasm.  Dean lay there, breathing heavy and speechless. 

“Goddamn, Cas.”  Dean was staring at the ceiling, but lifted his head to look at the angel as he spoke.  “C’mere,” he motioned, leaning up for a kiss.

“Good?”  Cas grinned, kissing him deeply, taking his face in his hand.  His tongue pierced through Dean’s lips and pressed hard to all the corners of his mouth, tangling with Dean’s.  “Take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“That’s an understatement.”  Dean still caught his breath, trembling.  “Now untie me.”  Dean commanded with suddenly dominant attitude.  “It’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potential for a second chapter if reception is good. otherwise, this is a one-shot.


End file.
